1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relay apparatuses that can be installed in Internet facsimile equipment which transmits/receives image information using E-mail over the Internet, and their relay method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile apparatuses which transmit image information over the Internet using the same operations as in general facsimile equipment have been developed. Since these apparatuses use the Internet for the entire or part of their communication path, this type of facsimile apparatus is called xe2x80x9cInternet facsimilexe2x80x9d.
By placing the Internet facsimile at two Internet ends and using the relay function of the Internet facsimile, it is possible to achieve cost reduction taking advantage of the Internet independent of differences in distance. For example, E-mail data is sent to the nearest Internet facsimile of the G3FAX as the destination via the Internet and from the Internet facsimile it is transmitted to the destination G3FAX via a public line.
When using the Internet facsimile as such a relay apparatus, the owner of the relay apparatus pays the communication expenses up to the destination facsimile. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent the use of the Internet facsimile relay function without permission.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-116728 is disclosed that the password corresponding to a relay apparatus will be searched from the relay apparatus list and encrypted and then E-mail with the encrypted password added will be sent, and the encrypted password added to the received E-mail is decrypted and if it matches the password that the owner registered beforehand, the relay will be permitted.
However, the above relay system requires all apparatuses using a relay apparatus to be equipped with a mechanism to search the password of the relay apparatus and a mechanism to encrypt the searched password. As apparatuses without the password search mechanism and encryption mechanism cannot use the relay apparatus, such a system has a demerit that this system is available to only a limited number of users.
The present invention has been implemented taking account of such circumstances. The objective of the present invention is to eliminate the necessity of providing special mechanisms for apparatuses on the transmitting side to prevent abuses of the relay apparatus by unauthorized users and provide a communication apparatus with a relay function and a relay method that allow only authorized users to use the relay apparatus by only inputting a secret relay mail address in the apparatus on the transmitting side.
The present invention provides a communication apparatus with a relay function comprising a recognition section that recognizes mail addresses from the received E-mail data, memory that stores two kinds of mail addresses for public use and relay use and control section that executes the relay processing only when said recognized mail address is a relay mail address.
According to the present invention, relay mail addresses are kept in secret to anybody other than the users who are authorized to use the communication apparatus as a relay apparatus, and thus even if a public mail address is disclosed as was previously, it can prevent unauthorized users from abusing them.
Furthermore, the password name is deleted from the mail address during the relay processing, and even when the header information including the mail address is added to the facsimile data and sent to the destination machine, it is possible to prevent the password from being displayed in a form of header information at the destination terminal.
The Internet facsimile converts received E-mail data to data in a format that renders it receivable by the facsimile apparatus and transmits it to the destination terminal according to a facsimile transmission procedure. Incorporating said communication apparatus on this Internet facsimile allows said communication apparatus with a relay function to be used as an Internet facsimile relay apparatus, converting E-mail to facsimile data and transmitting it to the facsimile apparatus via a telephone line.